Entwined Hearts
by Shy Faery
Summary: Wish, hope and live. Because, sometimes, that's all we have for the chance at happiness. SasuSaku oneshots.
1. I Wind Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

'_Wind' - _Sakura's thoughts.

_Wind_ - Sasuke's thoughts.

'_**Flashback'/Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

_W I N D_** K I S S ES**

**

* * *

**

"Thanks and come again!" said the cheerful old woman that owned one of the food stores in the village.

Sakura smiled as she picked up her bag of groceries and headed for the door.

"And do be careful!" added the woman concerned, "It's not safe to be out this late shopping."

"Don't worry. I can perfectly manage," reassured Sakura as she left the shop. The woman must not have seen the Konoha headband she was wearing, labeling her as a kunoichi, but she shrugged it off as she glanced at her watch briefly and looked at the time.

It was late, but it was the only time she was free to shop today. Her plans had changed that morning when she was urgently awoken because of an emergency. She didn't want to go into details but it was indeed a long procedure that took up most of the morning and afternoon. Then since she was already there, she began her shift examining and healing patients. It was worth it though, knowing that she did her good deeds for the day.

She walked down the street not really paying attention to her surroundings. It was a calm night but she didn't have the pleasure of enjoying it too often. There was always something smoothing and relaxing about walking home at night. Of course, she seemed to be too exhausted each night to even consider walking so she opted to transporting in front of her apartment by using a couple of hand signs.

Now, she was appreciating the tranquility after the hectic events, but her mind stubbornly thought of tomorrow's schedule, still used to planning ahead even though her brain wanted to take a break for once.

She had an early shift tomorrow because three squads were expected to arrive from their missions so it was just going to be another busy day. Although, she remembered promising Naruto to eat ramen with him at dinner, if you call that something suitable for dinner, so that would end the day rather nicely. Kakashi had said that he would try to make it but mentioned a possible mission coming up and some personal business he had to attend to. She knew he really intended to show up despite his excuses.

A shout and a deep, loud laugh caught her hearing further ahead. There was a bar around here somewhere, she recalled. Not wanting any unnecessary trouble adding to her day, she took a different path that would get her around and to her destination.

She usually didn't take this way but was able to remember it when she ran an errand for Shizune a while back. This route led to a path along the park with many aligned trees by each side of the road. Her footsteps were quiet as she admired nature at night. The trees were unmoving giants that provided more darkness and seclusion due to the massive branches. Her nose was filled with the different scents of flowers planted on the ground. One in particular was very pleasant but she had forgotten its name. She didn't have the ability of remembering flowers like Ino did, unless it had a medical purpose.

As she thought, a breeze appeared and blew a strand of her hair onto her face. She moved her head up to push it away from tickling her forehead. Suddenly, her gaze took in the glow of the white moon in the sky.

She stopped, slightly amazed at the sight. _'A full moon... just like that night_—_'_

Hastily, she shook her head not urging the thoughts to continue. She didn't need this. She didn't need to think of _him_ now. What use will that be? It will only make her feel...disappointed. She wouldn't use the word 'sad' to describe the feeling anymore. It had been long since she felt that way and wasn't going to start again. Actually, there had been days, no, weeks that her thoughts were not focused on him. There wasn't an important reason to think about it at this moment.

She cursed the moon under her breath for triggering that buried memory. With that, she went along her way, setting her mind on getting straight home and some sleep for tomorrow. Yet another breeze blew behind her, picking up more of her short pink hair, touching her neck and stiffening her body to a stop.

Unaccustomed to anything touching the back of her neck, she shivered and looked back nerved.

There was nothing but the empty road.

Clutching the grocery bag with one arm, she brushed her hair from her face and cautiously searched for anything out of the ordinary.

'_Someone's getting a bit paranoid,'_ came a little voice from within her.

'_There's nothing wrong with being careful.' _She told herself. _'Never let your guard down.' _

The breeze became stronger and blew not only at her hair but to the trees around her. Several leaves were pulled away from the branches and twirled in the air before falling onto the ground.

A small feeling began creeping inside her as she watched the branches sway back and forth. _'This is too much like...no. Stop it. It's just your imagination.' _But those damn leaves floated too close to her.

'_How long has it been?' _She found herself asking. That night was always so clear when she remembered.

Every thought.

Every word.

Every feeling coursing through her body, alerting her to nothing more but the fear and sadness as she stared at his retreating back.

She subconsciously touched the back of her neck as very faint words sounded in her mind.

_**Thank you.**_

A sad smile lightly graced her beautiful face. It was a night of pain and sorrow but it was the only time he showed his gratitude. _'That must count for something, right?' _

She looked up at the moon. '_Okay, maybe just this once.' _

Closing her jade eyes, she allowed the sight of his face become the center of her attention.

'_There's no harm in this at all. I'm only remembering for a second.'_

Hundreds of miles away, two onyx eyes lazily looked at a rock before throwing a kunai at the other direction. A slouched figure fell on the rocky ground with a thud, the kunai stuck out of where a vital organ was.

_Hn. That's it? _The raven-haired man walked to the dead body of a Sound ninja. _Amateur._

He walked further having enough of this stupid excuse for training. He was going to have a little talk with that damn snake for wasting his time with these Sound nin.

Soon, he walked past by the bodies of others, who were so easy to defeat. He headed for the location of the latest hiding place wanting to seek out a new justu or something that will keep him preoccupied for the rest of the night.

He slept during the day, hating to associate with the worthless ninja around here, so he trained at night having as much privacy as he wanted. As he descended down the mountains, a breeze surrounded him. It wasn't unusual but something about it disturbed him. Could it be a possible enemy?

_No._

The wind gently blew on his face, almost playfully. But it was more of a touch of innocence and shyness, which momentarily caused an image of a girl flash in the back of his mind.

_Hn._

Of all the people to randomly think about, why did her face appear? Why the annoying pink-head? He looked up at the night sky and found the moon staring at him.

Narrowing his eyes, he knew there was something familiar about this. Something he ought to remember but couldn't place it. On cue, he heard soft echoes of female crying.

_Oh yeah. That's right._

He didn't care but he wondered if _she_ was still the same. He couldn't recall how she looked the time they met after those years. He was too focused on the idiot dobe and eliminating him to give her much thought. But her eyes full of surprise and astonishment, he did remember clearly.

_Jade eyes full of disbelief._

He was amused that she still didn't believe he chose this path and became whom they saw that day. _Hn. I don't think she has changed. She has been training, I can tell but...you can't change because that's how you are...stupid Sakura._

'_**Sasuke-kun? Are you hungry?'**_

'_**Will you like to eat with me?'**_

'_**Do you wanna go on a date-erm, I mean, train?'**_

_Just remembering her voice gives me a headache._ He brought his hand up to his head as the wind blew his raven locks to the side. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to ease the tension. The wind was relaxing and he didn't notice when he lowered his hand and was now facing the direction of the wind.

There wasn't any distinct smell, since he was standing on the rocky mountain, so the wind didn't bother him with lingering smells of blood or dead corpses. Though, the image of her wouldn't leave his mind now that he thought about her. _Annoying little..._

'_**Is something wrong?'**_

'_**Are you hurt?'**_

'_**Sasuke-kun?'**_

Her voice disappeared from his head and instead two innocent jade eyes blinked at him, spilling the unshed tears. One of his fingers flinched in response. _Che. I still have that damn notion of automatically protecting her from something. _

Times he had chosen to forget before came tumbling into his memory again; rather quickly but he remembered them all the same. A weak, pathetic girl that wasn't considered anywhere near special as a ninja. A girl who was too clingy, head filled with stupid ideas and a habit for being in the way. The countless of times when she needed protecting, but most of all, when she just talked _too_ much.

But as much as he denied it, he wasn't completely heartless, even after the various attempts and years of separation to make him void of any emotion. He questioned why, on some nights, his goal did not seem as important when he let his mind wander into the abandoned world of the life he had before. To let his thoughts ponder on how life could have been like if he was a normal person who didn't have an obligation so great and too important to forget and not fulfill. And onto the people he believed came close to understanding him once.

The silver-haired man that used to be his mentor told him they were very much alike. He didn't think so back then but trusted his word for it. 'Like teacher, like student,' he had heard from many mouths of villagers. The dobe was different from him in every aspect but he was the only one that really understood his loneliness

But _she_...never understood him at all. Not one occasion, when she was in his presence, did he feel that she knew what he wanted. She was more wrong to think that she did, especially that last night in the village. Nothing that she offered could compare to what he was seeking outside the bubble he was trapped in. The bubble that grew stronger because of them, but mostly it was her fault for pushing him into it.

Meeting those three was the one of the biggest mistakes. They made him slowly forget with each day his goals and determination. He became sucked into a place where life did not seem so depressing, the life they lived so profoundly, and found himself wanting to hold onto a piece of it, just for a little while to feel secure like he used to as a child. But what he repeatedly told himself was an imaginary and temporary fantasy, began to quickly sink into him and the next thing he knew, he was in too deep.

He was in risk of feeling too much for people that weren't suppose to be nothing more of bothersome teammates that were only dragging him down. What he felt for the strangers he never wanted to talk to, unless it was in a mission, turned into the restoration of the retained emotions he had locked away for so long. What were once teammates turned into trusted comrades and then to the closest of friends he didn't want to allow, but ended up slipping past his indifferent exterior.

He would never tell them that but each one managed to earn his respect and consideration, including that annoying Sakura as well. She became someone who was always there, irritating him, yet nevertheless, still by his side. He learned to see the good and unique qualities in her that he wouldn't have guessed she had before when he first met her. He allowed her to get close because she reminded him of fragility. Something he used to know before he closed the doors to his inner most being.

There was also how important she used to make him feel like. Not only with her constant worrying and kindness, but every time there was danger, he would be in front of her. At first, it was because it made him feel stronger than he felt. The image of his crying eight-year-old self was what he infuriatingly hated to see.

Weakness.

Getting rid of any physical pain for her made him feel like he was in control. But then it was more of not bearing to see her suffer because she was the only close person he knew that would balance the negativity around him. Not completely but a helpful amount that made him appreciate her naivety and cheerfulness.

It still didn't help her much though. He ended up damaging her more than he protected. Physical wounds he could prevent her from getting, but the emotional ones he could not, much less heal them from the several places he himself had stabbed onto her spirit and heart.

And, despite all of that, she couldn't understand his reasons and that he really did care for her more than he let on. If only she had watched more carefully, she would have seen it and not stop him from trying to break out from the things he didn't deserve. He was doing this for his parents, clan, but for those three too. Their ignorance and refusal made him want to severe his ties to them because it was easier to deal with.

There was no guarantee that he would come back alive. He fully accepted his fate and possible death. There was no turning back. But maybe one day, he would able to return with his promise fulfilled and in peace. Back to the rather dysfunctional yet only family he had for the longest of time. They wouldn't forget him. Each one was too damn stubborn. So that is why he became colder to them because they would still pursue him, even if he threatened to kill them all.

He took a deep breath as the wind became warmer. _They'll be waiting. _

_And Sakura...I'm counting on you to be there the most._

One of her bright smiles that he used to see during the mornings where they waited at the red bridge appeared clearly before his closed eyes. _I wonder if she's_—

'_Does he have any second thoughts at all?' _she thought sadly, keeping her eyes shut. Even through closed eyes, a stingy irritation warned her of the held back tears she had defied to shed for him. _'It didn't seem so that day we saw him after nearly three years. He didn't look like he had one single regret but_—_'_

_Can't she just let go of me? It would be easier for her to move onto better things. Then why do I feel like_—

'_It still isn't enough to convince me that he's truly gone. He isn't dead so I shouldn't give up on him, not when there's the possibility of_—_'_

_Then again, she was always persistent in everything she got involved in. It was a characteristic that reminded me of how much she really cared about me. And I_—

'—_don't think I can live my life without you_—_'_

—_because I accepted you as the first female in my life since my mother and no one else has ever_—

'—_come close to how much you meant and still mean to me_—_'_

—_and I don't want you to_—

'—_forget me because that would mean_—_'_

—_the friendship we had never existed_—

'—_and that you were never here with me.'_

The wind became stronger as they let themselves wander on buried thoughts that surfaced unwillingly.

_Maybe she has changed. She wanted to attack me the last time. Something I never thought she would dare to do._

'_Although, his actions were cold and selfish, I know deep in his heart that he has compassion.'_

_Figures. If I changed, then she had to change too. It was how it works. The dobe did, but she'll remain as the Sakura I know from the past._

'_There is good in you and it won't disappear because I trust and lov_—_'_

Her thinking came to a halt when she felt the strangest sensation come out of nowhere. It was eerie but somewhat pleasant as well. It drew her curiosity and decided to not open her eyes, in case it disappeared.

'_Funny, why do I feel like he's here?'_

_That scent. Where did it come from? Is it hers?_

She gasped when the air became cool and deathly still. He didn't move a muscle as his senses picked up something strong.

There was a sudden change in weather, they both thought, but didn't know why.

All they knew was that the wind was provoking...

A softness that began brushing against his cheek.

Sending chills up her spine.

A tingling feeling on his ear.

Leaving trails of goose-bumps up her elbow and arm.

Warm air curling around his mouth.

Repeatedly moving up and down her jaw before settling on her rosy parted lips.

**Inhale.**

**Exhale**.

Shakily, she subconsciously wet her lips as he did the same.

The act magnified the intensity of the coldness and it brought a serious wave of chills that left her...

...weak-kneed.

Made him feel a strong...

...zap of electric force different from anything he experienced.

Caused them to want to stop thinking and instead follow the flow of the irresistible scent and presence.

No thoughts. No words. No vision. No hearing.

Just feeling.

It was...

So unusual and sweet.

**Kissed**...

...by the _wind_.

Both pairs of eyes opened slowly, half expecting the other to be right in of them. What greeted them were an empty road and rocky landscape that surfaced raw emotions of loss and disappointment.

And an absence of the wind.

Blinking once, twice, and thrice, they found themselves unable to explain the strange occurrence that caused their heavy breathing and alertness. It was as if a phenomenon happened when they thought of one another.

'_Was that what I think it was?'_

_Could it be?_

Were there possibilities of actually sharing a moment in this dimension? What if—?

Suddenly…

He scoffed.

She sighed.

Maybe it wasn't. How could that even be possible?

It was just the wind after all.

Although, neither could explain the loud sneezing that erupted violently as both went back to their routines and continued along their way.

—–

_No matter how far away you are from me, _

_I'll blow you a tender kiss, _

_knowing the wind will deliver it just as softly. _

_When it does, think of me... _

_...for I will be thinking of you. _

—–


	2. II Meant to Be

A/N: Told in Naruto's POV

* * *

**Meant to Be**

**

* * *

**

Her eyes.

It was what I most loved about her. The first thing I saw when I met her. And I knew, in that moment, she would become someone very special in my heart. Every time I found myself gazing at those eyes of hers, I was lost in the pool of multiple greens and couldn't find the will to look away.

Perhaps it was the beauty within those shades that entranced me so. Maybe it was how the green would sparkle when she was happy, flare dangerously when she was angry, and how it would turn slightly pale gray when she was sad.

Those eyes can speak to me.

Despite her earlier attempts of ignoring me and refusing to believe I did know her well enough to be considered a friend, she grew to appreciate and care for me deeply as the years went by. Our friendship was unbreakable for we both promised to never let anything so important fade away again. And in those years, something else surfaced that brought us even closer together.

To my surprise, the whole village approved of our love saying that it was indeed meant to be. We were the two most cheerful individuals that brought smiles all around and considered a powerful and loving pair.

Sweethearts.

That's what the village began calling us. And that soon became my nickname for her.

_My Sweetheart._

Soon, I got over the surprise and relished in the feeling that I never thought would make me so jubilant. There was never a dull moment by her side and I was grateful that she had given me a chance to reach beyond the warm barriers of our friendship.

We became inseparable, except of course, during the times when we each had our own missions, but it gave us motivation to accomplish them and get home as soon as possible. There was no better feeling than to arrive home with someone waiting for you. The exhaustion and pain quickly melt away with the sight of her running, arms wide, towards me. And as I'm enveloped her warm hug, all thoughts regarding the tough mission disappear in a wisp of smoke.

She always managed to do wonders, relieving any stress and negativity in me. I felt so secure and at ease with myself around her.

I believed that I made her happy too; so I didn't hesitate for a second when I asked her to marry me.

Even now, when I was standing in front of her, grinning ear to ear, I couldn't believe that she was there with me. In a matter of minutes, we would be joined together as one. Nothing could destroy this intense feeling that was making me jittery with excitement. Everyone was there to witness the most wonderful event that would enhance my life and hers.

Following would be a life together, where both the biggest and smallest things change for the better. I wanted nothing more than a lifetime with her by my side and lots of pink and blond-haired children running around the house I was meaning to buy for the past few months.

The house was slightly average, a bit shabby, but big and comfortable enough for a whole family. It had a nice yard where our future kids could play or train. I had the option of buying a better looking house close to the secluded part of the village, where the wealthy usually resided, but I wanted a place that with one look said, "_Home_." And to be honest, I liked this house better because it was a place where I could see myself getting older with her and watch our children achieve and grow.

It was perfect, regardless of others' thoughts, because it was for her, for me…for us.

No one else.

It was one of those things that I didn't think I would want so much in my life and was on its way of coming true. Who'd have thought that I, known as the ninja with the great goal of becoming Hokage and sought any kind of exciting adventure to prove myself, would want to settle down and be average married man? I laugh, though, knowing that having her as a wife would be more than 'average'. I was still going to pursuit my dream of being Hokage, but I wanted this marriage now.

I wanted our relationship to be official so no one could take her away from me.

My attention was completely on my bride who was smiling prettily in joy. My comrades, close friends, and mentors were all looking at us with support and approval. I was thankful for each to be a part of one the happiest days of my life, but at that instant, I only had eyes for her. She was giving me that _smile_ again, and I swear I have never seen her beauty so radiant and as beautiful as her namesake.

She was going to be forever mine after all that time of trying to win her affection and a bigger place in her heart. I would do anything for her. _Anything._

But something was off, I could tell, even with the nerves and happiness I was feeling, it nagged at me so much that there wasn't any way I could have missed it. So I looked past her loveliness, and the bright, amazing smile, that always caused butterflies to flutter in my stomach, to study her carefully.

Her eyes were an unknown shade I had never seen before. It was neither green nor gray but something in between. Not having curiosity or confusion, I knew immediately what it was.

Without letting my grin waver, I took a deep breath and looked at the ground before speaking.

"Go to him."

It was said quietly, but didn't hold any hint of sadness or regret. I could sense her stiffen in disbelief and I didn't have to look to see the expression of bewilderment on her face.

The ceremony was still ongoing; my command went unnoticed by the huge audience and by the Godaime who was in hearing range.

She wasn't moving but I was sure that she heard me. My cerulean orbs met hers and repeated the same, yet no words needed to be spoken. Her eyes began to water and her hands started to shake. I stood there watching her unleash a variety of emotions in those tears that reflected the sun's yellow rays.

My thoughts then trailed back to the day when we were deciding the date of our wedding. She had said that it didn't matter as long as it was on a summer's day, outside on a nice landscape. I asked her why and she replied that the sun and sky reminded her of my own yellow hair and blue eyes. I was touched and wasn't ashamed to cry as I tackled her to a hug, causing us both to fall out from the couch, with laughter.

It wasn't much of a great compliment, but I cherished it nonetheless, like all the unforgettable moments in our relationship.

She had blinked and the tears spilled, bringing me out of my thoughts and back to the change in reality.

"Arigato," she barely whispered before turning away from me.

The crowd was shocked as she ran down the aisle, murmurs and gasps sounding throughout the place. A random hand landed on my shoulder seconds later and squeezed in sympathy. I couldn't hear any of the talking or those who were telling me it was all right and that maybe she just needed a little time to herself. All I heard was loud buzzing. I didn't care whether there was an actual fly in my ear, I was too focused on the path she took and wondered if I shouldn't have let her go alone.

Pondering my decision briefly and not thinking twice about it, I rushed out of there too, not because I made a mistake, but to make sure she would be all right. I ran down the same route that would take me to the one that was absent in the ceremony.

My mind spaced out again as I remembered the countless of times when we talked to _him_ but he would never speak. He would only listen, or at least that what I would have like to believe of my former teammate. Did he really listen to everything we said? I wasn't sure but there wasn't anything else I could have done to be certain.

His return had damaged and broken her in every way imaginable, but she was still in love with him, and that made all the difference in the world. Even though I had promised her everything and had proved it, I knew I had to let her go.

Let her go to the one I proclaimed to be both my rival and brother.

And so I was.

But I had to make sure one last time.

I reached the destination where I spotted the pink-haired woman in white and stayed at a distance knowing that she needed privacy. My panting drowned out her crying and my eyes finally mirrored the hurt and sadness that I refused to accept long ago.

No one would believe that she left and gave up a wonderful life she had with me for someone who continued to hurt her.

It was stupid. It was hopeless.

But I watched in calm silence as she sobbed on her knees to the one we both held so dear. I knew that _they_ were the ones meant to share a future together.

She didn't lie to me.

She loved me too.

I know.

She had told me many times when she shared a bowl of ramen with me and many other occasions when we were together. It was demonstrated with the tears she shed for the constant worry when I was on a mission or when I was injured. But...

Her heart had already been given to _him_ a long time ago. And that wasn't the same. Her love belonged to the avenger who had not expressed his true feelings for us. It made me angry that my best friend always made her cry. She didn't deserve it, didn't deserve to be with someone like him, but it was where her happiness and loyalties were.

I had tried to make it better for her and I did in a way. It was just that as I watched her suffering for him, it seemed that all my efforts were useless and gone to waste. Maybe they did deserve to be together. She wouldn't be alone as I thought she would be, because even if the one she couldn't forget was silent and unmoving, that didn't mean henever felt something for her.

Their love was one of a kind. She had promised to stay with him when he had returned, but after so many conflicts and suffering, it didn't happen. It wasn't going to happen. I couldn't stand to see her suffering then, that's why I offered her a new chance of her own to regain the hope she lost.

I remembered once when I accidentally eavesdropped to one of her conversations with him. It was the day after I proposed, and I heard her tell him that she accepted to be my wife. She told him that moving on would be the best decision. Her words certainly could persuade anyone that she was strong enough to keep living without him, but the way she had said it contradicted every declaration made. She stopped as if waiting for his answer and that's when I had to get out of there. I couldn't tolerate her saying those things to him in that tone and that fact that he –

It was all too much to take in.

Now, I see it so clearly. The reality of it was as clear as glass. It had escaped my understanding back then but it finally hit me hard in the face. And that was why I was going to let her be with the one she truly wanted.

I couldn't make her completely happy, but neither could _he_.

It was ultimately her choice for _her_ happiness.

_My teammate. My friend. My love._

There was nothing I could do to convince her and, strangely, didn't possess the will to do so anymore. It was slipping quickly from my grasp, even faster than I was losing her.

_I had once held you as my own, but you were never truly mine._

She reached out to touch him, the one who managed to win her absolute love in the end, and it pained me to watch helplessly.

Never has so many emotions wanted to burst out of me.

Hurt. Anger. Confusion. _Loss._

I wanted to yell my frustration at her inability to move on. She had told me she would take the chance to be happy without letting anything ruin it. Maybe she wanted to believe in it so much that she didn't know she was lying to herself.

Her smile fooled me.

Those jade eyes never can.

They were meant to be together, but fate...

…broke its promise.

Her trembling hand brushed the cold, smooth surface of the grey tombstone where he rested in peace; dainty fingers ran across _his _name, and mouthed something as she looked through loving eyes.

I read her lips and lowered my head. There was no denying it any longer.

I had to walk away.

**I love **_**you.**_

She was willing to give up everything for a hopeless and impossible cause. Yet it was possible and filled with the greatest hope. How can I expect her to forget him if even I had a hard time accepting _he_ was gone?

_You will always be my first._

_The first love in my life._

I watched her lean against the stone, tears still rolling down her face, but she closed her eyes as she led herself be taken by a dream. Of what could have been. I subconsciously noticed that the bottom and front of her perfect dress, she spent weeks trying to find, was dirtied with grass stains. I couldn't help but to feel pity that the dress would not recover its cleanliness. It wouldn't be of use anymore.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, my mind and body became aware of everything around me. Finally noticing that some birds were chirping happily at the nice weather, I mentally cursed. It didn't seem appropriate for the sun to be shining. It should be cloudy; I even welcomed the rain, anything that would stop me from hearing her weeping.

_I will always be with you._

_Even if you can't be with me._

My feet moved on their own, back to where everyone else was waiting. I wouldn't give them an explanation; it would just make everything worse. So I raised my head toward the sky with a smile on my face.

Like I said, their love was one of a kind.

And no one else understood perfectly like I did.

—–

_Weeping and bleeding,_

_hearts shatter into many pieces._

_And to heal, a sense of understanding and acceptance_

_is needed to mend it back together._

_True love is everlasting._

_Even when the chance was lost and ripped away, _

_but it will never be forgotten._

It will always be there.

**Never forget.**

—–


	3. III Patience

**Patience**

**

* * *

**

Sakura, out of most people she knew, would consider herself as a patient person. Having to wait for her ever late sensei, Kakashi, when she was younger definitely proved that. There were other things too such as, waiting around for Naruto to finish his eighteen bowls of ramen daily, oh no, scratch that, _nineteen._ Listening to Ino's babbling about every topic mentioned, ranging from flowers to boys to new skills and to the latest gossip. And the time it took to extend her strength and abilities, which required intensive concentration by learning a variety of medical skills under the legendary Sannin, Tsunade.

But the greatest challenge and longer wait was waiting for Uchiha Sasuke to come back home. Countless sleepless nights, giving out sighs and propping her chin on her hand each time she looked at couples talking or holding hands and staring at that precious team photo for the umpteenth time were all result of that waiting. She didn't realize how long she had actually waited until he finally came back.

All she could remember, when staring at his indolent form against the doorframe of the Hokage's office, was _'finally.' _

He spoke to the Godaime clearly, notifying her of his permanent return, but he couldn't disguise the exhaustion in his deep voice that caused shivers in her body. That little act verified that, after all that time waiting, she still felt the same for him, if not more.

There was a trial. How could there not be? He was a rogue nin, labeled in bingo books as one of the most dangerous for defeating both Orochimaru and Itachi. The trial did go on for a few weeks as the elders went back and forth deciding his fate. She was sure that if Naruto and Kakashi weren't there waiting with her, she would have found it difficult sitting there and watching his expressionless face not reacting to the possible punishments mentioned.

A decision was made eventually, which she felt that took too long and was too soon at the same time.

His verdict: two years of community service, refusal of chunnin or higher status until five years of staying in the village, where he was watched for good behavior and have his loyalty tested to the maximum.

She let out the breath she was holding, Naruto yelled out happily, and Kakashi smiled.

They were given the chance to be a team again. _Team 7._

Things could go back as they were before and they would able to go on missions together. Though everything mostly went back to normal, there were definitely some differences. They all changed. All went above their limits to become stronger. And stronger they did become.

There was something different about Sasuke, and she wasn't thinking about how he changed physically, even though he was more attractive. But there were several unsure actions that he would commit since he had returned. He thought things through too much ever since he came back. And she wasn't the only one that noticed the difference in him, excluding the ones who also knew him best. Naruto and Kakashi would also exchange looks with her and each other when they absolutely knew Sasuke wasn't looking.

She didn't think strangers would also notice, and many were shocked that the once confident Uchiha Sasuke changed immensely. And by immensely, he was more drawn back and kept to himself. He wasn't rude anymore. He actually spoke to people now and then with polite greetings and questions. Although some were afraid of him for his accomplishments and talent, they were left with mouths gaping open when he stopped to say a mere 'hello'.

Even Sai was surer of his own self and knew what to say. He learned, despite his clueless ways that apparently pissed off a lot of people, mainly herself and Naruto, still he learned. He was able to notice people's feelings first and would compliment sincerely. Sai and Sasuke did share resemblances in appearance and they almost switched roles in behavior but to a certain extent. Sasuke didn't go around and call people insulting nicknames to label their personalities.

Sasuke thought twice about insulting Naruto when they sparred and when Naruto boasted he was stronger than him. He no longer ignores Kakashi and would listen more on the man's advice about life. He didn't look at villagers with dislike, in exception to the remaining of his fan girls, but with consideration. And his behavior towards her...well, he didn't glare at her or anything but he didn't exactly speak with her either.

At first, she thought he hated her presence because he still thought she was the same weak girl as before. But that couldn't be the case since he agreed whenever she asked him to spar, come eat with Naruto, or help her carry loads of files and books to the hospital.

However great the change was, it didn't bother her, nor did she acknowledge it at all because she didn't exactly see it for herself. She was preoccupied with new responsibilities at the hospital and her happy dream of the newly formed second family to notice much about Sasuke's behavior. He was home and that's all that mattered.

But dare people say it, but when it came down to it, all of Sasuke's actions could and would be considered as _nice _and_ timid_.

A little hard to believe, but true nonetheless.

"That was an EASY mission!" Naruto placed his arms behind his head as the four walked towards the gates.

Sakura glanced at the blonde with an equally bored look. "I bet baa-chan does this to us on purpose! Maybe she feels sorry for us because we can't do much with a _genin_ in a team of two chunnins and a jounin."

Naruto had looked at Sasuke with a smirk; he obviously still had to rub it in the Uchiha's face that he was a rank higher than him.

"Naruto," said Sakura in simple warning, she was getting good at not letting the annoyance show when she spoke.

"Yes, my dear Sakura-chan?"

She smiled at him. "Shut up."

Naruto's arm exaggeratedly clutched his heart, "Sakura's so mean to me! Kaka-sensei-"

Kakashi invisibly cringed, "Stop calling me that."

"–Eh? Did you say something sensei?"

"What? Nothing! I said nothing," replied Kakashi in an almost exasperated tone. How he hated feeling old.

"But I thought you did say something. I HEARD you say something. So what did you say?"

"_Nothing,_ Naruto. Nothing at all."

"But…"

Kakashi stopped speaking and unnoticeably walked a little faster from Naruto. Sakura was going to laugh at their antics when she spotted Sasuke lagging behind, watching the two continue to bicker with curiosity. She stopped in her tracks to wait for him to catch up to her. He didn't notice until he was inches from bumping into her and when he did, she was awarded with a startled look.

She didn't say anything for two seconds, realizing that he had not been paying attention to his surroundings for once, before giving him a smile. "As much as you're trying to walk a good distance from those two, it'll take longer to reach the village that way."

He inevitably took a step back. It didn't offend her, she knew she was in his 'personal' space but that wasn't her fault he wasn't watching where he was going.

"What's taking you two so _long_?" yelled Naruto up ahead, "We have to get there now! Sakura-chan's cooking tonight, remember?"

At this, Sakura turned away from Sasuke. "I'm what?"

"COOKING! You promised that one day when we were at Ichiraku that you would! You said that eating ramen every day was bad so you offered to cook for us!" answered Naruto who looked at Kakashi for confirmation.

"You did say that. Did you forget, Sakura?" said Kakashi as he stopped and faced them.

Memories of smacking Naruto on the head for taking them to eat at Ichiraku the third time in a row on the _same_ day and telling him that her cooking was better came flooding back to her. "Um, I didn't forget! How could I forget that I'm feeding my teammates today?"

The four continued walking but she was frantically thinking. _I don't have anything in the fridge that they like! Why did I forget? And, okay I lied! My cooking isn't the greatest! What the hell am I going to do?_

After coming out of the Hokage Tower, Sakura told the three to wash up and meet at her apartment in two hours because she had to tend to some last minute details.

"Two hours?" questioned Kakashi while the other two looked at her.

"I meant an hour! Be there in an hour!" said Sakura, dashing to her apartment cursing at Kakashi's attentiveness.

As she imagined, there wasn't much to work with in her fridge but she took out many items and turned the stove on. Quickly pulling her hair in a loose bun and washing her hands, she faced the vegetables, knowing Naruto would hate _these,_ knowing Kakashi would hate _those_, and knowing Sasuke would hate _that_.

She got to work but it didn't seem very long until there was a knock at her door. She rushed over there hoping that it wasn't them yet, she needed more time for Kami's sake. She hastily opened the door revealing Sasuke with his fist up ready to knock again.

"Sasuke! You're early!"

"Just ten minutes," he mumbled as he placed his hand down.

"TEN? Has it been that long already?" she double-checked a clock in the room before her eyes went wide. _Damn. Damn. DAMN!_

"Right, come and sit down. I have to go in the kitchen!" She disappeared to the far left as he came in and closed the door.

It was the first time he went in her apartment, having heard she moved out when she was old enough. The place was neat and comfortable looking. What he expected from someone like her. He walked to the nearby couch but took notice of some insane sounding mutters coming from the kitchen.

"Why the _hell_ did I forget? It's not everyday that one promises to cook for her teammates, then again it's not like I meant it! Damn Naruto for only having food at his mind during missions. Becoming like Chouji more and _more_ each time I talk to him–"

"Sakura?"

"What?" she snapped. Whoops, there goes the pot.

CRASH! SPLAT!

Silence.

"Oh, Kami-sama. That did not just happen. It did NOT happen!" she said staring at the food on the floor sizzling and bubbling as if it were alive.

Bending down to start cleaning up the mess, she completely forgot about the cause of the accident until his hand grabbed her wrist. She met onyx eyes and instantly remembered he was here. "Sasuke, wha–"

"It's still hot."

Of course she knew it was still hot, that was why she was going to clean it up as soon as possible before it burned a hole on her floor. But did that mean he actually wanted to prevent her from getting a burn? She waited for a rude comment to accompany his statement, falling back to the genin days of when he did that.

She didn't know why she was standing along with him, her wrist still on his hand or why he was leading her to the counter, but all on her mind was that he didn't insult her!

He let go of her wrist to turn around, leaving her by the sink, as he grabbed a rag to start cleaning up the mess. She gawked at him for a bit before her mind began screaming about the lack of time left. She resumed into making something else fast.

She finished a minute before the hour was up, "Ready! I'll just put these on the table and–"

He suddenly took the plates out of her hands and leaned forward. She instantly became paralyzed. _What the hell is he doing?_

His free hand reached forward and brushed the rebellious strands away her face, "Don't you have to change?"

It took her a full five seconds this time to understand what he was saying then she nodded dumbly and walked to her bathroom. Okay, if that didn't shock her, something was wrong with her and not him like she suspected.

By the time she finished changing, she found Naruto eyeing the food hungrily on the table. "There you are Sakura-chan! Can we eat now?"

"Where's Kakashi-"

"You know he's always late! Can we start without him? I'm sure he won't mind." Naruto picked up some chopsticks. "And there's more for me," he added in a low sneaky voice which earned a hit on the head anyway.

"We have to wait for him, Naruto." Sakura took a seat and looked at the clock.

Not having to wait long, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," she stood and opened the door.

"You're late."

"By fifteen minutes. It's not that bad."

"He's here! Let's get started! This looks delicious!" Naruto began grabbing food to put on his plate.

"Wait," interrupted Kakashi, "May I use the bathroom, Sakura?"

"Uh, sure."

He went to the hallway, "Don't start without me."

"Kakashi-sensei," whined Naruto, "Why do you have to go the bathroom now? Didn't you have an hour to get ready?"

"Nature calls. I can't stop that from happening."

"Well, I don't want know what he has been doing this past hour. That book isn't so great anyway," said Naruto before letting his gaze fall on the food again.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly compared to the disaster of preparing food in the kitchen. At times she couldn't help but to steal glances at Sasuke, replaying the earlier proximity in her head over and over. He was never one to stand so close to a person and why did it look like he was going to kiss– No that was wishful thinking. It always was.

"Sakura, I must congratulate you on a lovely dinner," said Kakashi placing his napkin down. All at once, the three jerked their heads to him finding that they were oblivious to the fact they could have sneaked a peek at his face earlier.

"Thanks," she said then received the baffled look on Naruto's face with one of her own.

Sasuke didn't meet either one of their gazes.

"Yeah, the food was great!" agreed Naruto, "But can you have ramen next time?"

Both Kakashi and Sakura sweat dropped. And to her amazement, Sasuke did too but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"We'll see," answered Sakura.

"Of course, that means never," Kakashi said under his breath but Naruto's ears twitched.

"What did you say, sensei?"

"Nothing."

"No, I heard some words coming out of your mouth but I couldn't really see because of your mask…but I KNOW you said something–"

Sakura rolled her eyes. Here they go again. She accidentally turned towards Sasuke.

"It was good."

_Do I always have to stay still like an idiot to process what he's saying?_ Her alter ego responded as her outer self stared at him.

Naruto and Kakashi didn't notice the two for they were busy speaking, or at least Naruto was.

"Thanks?" she said again wondering if that was a compliment. He never gives out compliments and he only did that once with her back during the Chuunin exams.

He just nodded his head before standing and taking his plate with him to the kitchen. Okay, why weren't Kakashi or Naruto seeing this? She refrained from dropping her jaw to the ground. Was he–

The sound of water running and plates clattering sounded. Was he washing dishes?

It really shouldn't come off as a surprise, she reasoned, he lived alone most of his life, but as far as she remembered, he didn't wash dishes when he was invited over to Naruto's — who would anyway? — or Kakashi's. That was once though, since the three were banned from going to Kakashi's apartment because of the mess Naruto made. Good thing he didn't touch Kakashi's collection of Icha Icha. That could have been a deadly outcome.

Fine, he didn't really get invited to people's houses to eat so it wasn't known that he had manners all along. Still, it was strange that he was doing it right now and in her house when he had the choice to leave early like he did…no, USED to do.

Argh, why was this so confusing all of a sudden? He was washing dishes. Couldn't she leave it at that?

He came back into sight and she stood ready to see him to the door when he stopped by the other two and picked up their plates. This time, she really did let her jaw drop open.

She turned to Kakashi and Naruto, just in case they saw that, but they didn't even notice their dishes were gone. Sakura resisted the urge to yell out "KAI!" to see if this was a sort of genjustu someone put on her.

He finally does leave, mentioning he had to get up early tomorrow for some training while he was drying his hands with a cloth. She nodded again and walked him to the door, amazed at how much he, well, amazed her tonight by doing simple, ordinary things.

The door opened as she bid him goodbye. He always left without saying thank you after anything, especially healing sessions, so it was another surprise that he did. But he barely said an inaudible 'thanks' and she wondered why he didn't say it louder, if he had once said it before.

Once the door closed, Sakura turned to the others, "Did you _see_ that?"

"See what?" said Naruto with creased eyebrows.

"Sasuke!"

"What about him?"

"He's acting– he washed all the dishes!"

"So?"

"Didn't you hear me? He washed–"

"We heard you, Sakura," replied Kakashi tired of arguing with Naruto.

"Why isn't this shocking to neither of you?"

"All he was doing was _washing_ dishes, Sakura-chan. What's so interesting about that?"

"But he never does that! I mean, he must have since he lives alone but I didn't think he would– I mean…"

Both looked at her not getting where she was going.

"He's acting strange!"

"No, he's not. He's normal. What are you talking about? Are you all right, Sakura-chan?"

"How is that normal? Of COURSE, I know what I'm talking about! And, YES, I'm fine! Nothing is wrong with me! Why are you even asking _me_ that? You should be asking that about Sasuke!"

"Then why are you yelling?" asked Naruto as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I. AM. NOT. YELLING."

Both males cringed.

"Sakura," began Kakashi, "Sasuke's not the same person as before–"

"I realized," she snapped then regretted it and turned to him, "Sorry."

"As I was saying, he's changed. You understand that, right?"

"Yeah," said Sakura uncomfortably, having a feeling that Kakashi and Naruto already gotten used to Sasuke's new behavior so quickly.

"Sasuke's normal! I don't know what you're talking about, Sakura-chan. He does the same thing everyday! He gets up, eats, trains, eats, trains some more – I don't know why since he can't be a chuunin anyhow – uh, where was I? Oh yeah! He trains, walks around the village a lot, talks to a few people, does his community service, talks about you, wants to train some more before dinner, sometimes we spar for the fun of it and then he–"

"Matte," she said slamming her hand on the table, creating some cracks and making it squeak, "Wait, what was that you said?"

"Uh…we spar for the fun of it?" Naruto eyed the slight damage done to the poor table, "Now, I know what you're going to say but I go easy on him! He can't keep up with me anyway–"

"That's not what I meant! The other thing you said!"

"Er–"

"She means the part where he talks about her," Kakashi helped out and crossed his arms while lying back on the chair.

"Oh, that part! Sure, he talks about you."

Naruto's attention then focused on the jar to his right and his eyes brightened, "Are cookies in there? I want a cookie–"

Using her ninja skills, she snatched the jar out of his reach, "First, spill."

"Spill what?"

"Tell me what you know!"

"About what? Can I just have one cookie? I'm not spoiling my dinner or anything!"

Sakura's eye twitched, "Naruto. Just. Tell. Me. What. You. Mean. About. The. Part. Where. He. Talks. About. Me."

"Nothing much, just how much you–" Naruto suddenly stopped horrified. He twisted in his chair, looking below the table and at the door.

"He told you not to tell, didn't he?" she asked after taking a deep breath.

Naruto grinned while scratching his head, "More like threatened to take away my precious ramen."

"But I want to know what he said about me!"

"I can't do that!"

Kakashi observed the scene chuckling. Naruto would always be a trusting friend to anyone no matter what the circumstance.

"My precious ramen is at stake!"

Sweat drop. Never mind.

"But I WANT to know!"

"NOPE!"

"Please?"

"Uh-uh."

"Sakura, why don't _you_ ask him yourself?" said Kakashi before he got a migraine from the arguing.

"Do that!" agreed Naruto and grabbed the jar, gulping down cookies.

"I can't."

"Why not?" asked Kakashi, knowing the reason very well.

"Because… it's embarrassing!"

"You weren't worried about that when you were younger and asking him out for dates."

"It's different now!"

"Define different."

"You just said he changed!"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with you asking him?"

"EVERYTHING!"

Kakashi silenced remembering how difficult it was talking to a teenage girl about these things. It was best that he leave now before Sakura starting asking him for love advice or something like that. "It's rather late. I better get going. Ja ne!"

"Wait!"

Poof.

The sounds of Naruto munching did not cease. But once he caught the unfinished look on her face did he stand and ran to the door with the jar in his hands. "Bye!"

"Don't you dare!"

The door slammed shut.

She sighed. Men are impossible to talk to.

* * *

_It's not so hard walking up to him and asking, "Hey, I hear you talk about me. What exactly is it that you say?"_

No. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

He would probably give her a 'Are you out of your mind? Why would I talk about you?' kind of look. That's it. Naruto and Kakashi were kidding around with her yesterday. But why would they do that?

"Forehead!"

Sakura kept walking down the street, unaware of anything.

"FOREHEAD! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"Ino?"

"What's wrong with you?" asked the blonde carrying flowers that she was wrapping together for a bouquet.

"Nothing."

"_Right,_ hey! Did you hear about the festival?"

"No. When is it?"

"Tonight."

"Short notice. I don't think I'm going."

"You should. Everyone is going!"

"So?"

"I swear! You're beginning to talk too much like those teammates of yours! How troublesome!"

"Look who's talking."

"Shut up! I heard Sasuke was going."

Sakura raised her eyebrow, "I doubt that."

"No, seriously! I heard it when Naruto and Sasuke were walking around the village this morning. You should really go for once, just to get out of those ninja clothes you're always wearing and have some fun–"

Sakura wasn't paying attention, formulating a plan. The festival was a perfect opportunity to know what he was saying about her. Thinking twice about her plan, she had it.

She was going to get Uchiha Sasuke to confess whatever thoughts he had about her.

* * *

"So do you still have it, Ka-san?" asked Sakura while her mother searched the closet.

"Yes and here it is! I still can't believe you're dressing up!" her mother said proudly.

"It's just one occasion. I doubt it'll be that exciting."

"You're too pessimistic when it comes to these things. Can't you enjoy yourself for once?"

"Yeah, just this once," replied Sakura as she picked up the beautiful kimono dress.

"Who are you going to the festival with?" her mother asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"My teammates. Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not going on a date or anything." Her mother kept smiling. "Could you please stop with that look?"

"Sakura," her mother began sternly.

"Hai?"

"Do you even know how to put that dress on?"

"I guess, I mean all you have to do is slip it on–"

Her mother shook her head, "Sit down and I'll get my makeup out."

"Makeup? I don't think that's necessary–"

"Trust me, Sakura. I _know_ what I'm doing."

Sakura didn't argue back. It was final when her mother left the room.

* * *

"Someone has to go pick up Sakura," said Kakashi to Naruto and Sasuke as they headed to the festival.

"I'll go." Kakashi turned to Sasuke, but he was already heading to the direction of Sakura's apartment.

"Sakura was right," commented Kakashi to Naruto.

"About what?"

"Sasuke does weird things sometimes."

"Nah, he's just being normal!"

"So, what does he actually say about Sakura?" asked Kakashi smoothly, working his skills on the unsuspecting Naruto.

"He says that she's…"

* * *

"I'm late!" yelled out Sakura as she ran to her door, "Where are those heels?" Slipping one on at a time was a difficult task because of the kimono she was wearing. _At least I have one on! Now for the other!_

Reaching for the other shoe, she missed a step and fell backward hard, "ITAI!"

_Great. Now how am I going to get up? I knew this was a bad idea! That's it! I'm staying home! Uh, why is my door open?_

"Sakura, are you all right?"

_That's sounds an awful lot like_–

"Sasuke-kun?"

Two arms wrapped around her frame, helping her stand, "What were you doing?"

_Here we go again with the staring and not saying anything._ Her alter ego sighed. _Why is he here? And why…does he smell so good?_

Unknowingly, her hands placed themselves on top of his arms while she began to speak, "I was…putting my…shoes…on."

His dark eyes left her face and looked to the floor where a heel was by his foot.

"_Why don't you ask him yourself, Sakura?" _Kakashi's words echoed in her ears.

That's right! She had to settle this matter with him. "Sasuke-kun?"

His attention focused on her again but he let go of her, forcing her to remove her hands and she momentarily forgot what she was going to ask.

He stepped back to look at her and opened his mouth to say something.

Anticipation built up within her. Maybe he'll finally–

"You look..."

She couldn't find her breath as her face began flushing at his stare. Was he going to–

"...different."

Silence.

She felt a huge swell of utter disappointment. Is that all he had to say? After all that time of getting ready so she could feel beautiful for an occasion? Why did she dress up if there was a high possibility that he wouldn't say what she wanted? Did he ever say what she wanted him to? Never.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed his body show a subtle awkwardness and the way his hand tugged a bit at his clothes.

Realizing what she missed the last couple of months, all previous thoughts and plans were chucked out the window.

She smiled, "Thanks, Sasuke. Come on. Let's go before Naruto starts complaining that we're late."

She boldly took his arm and pulled him out of the complex. Sure she was a little upset, but she wasn't going to let that get in the way of having fun with her friends.

Her eyes were ahead but she was focused on the touch between them. Maybe this touch was the beginning of many, once the right time came along.

Little by little.

If that's what it takes, she'll be more than happy.

* * *

Meanwhile, both Naruto and Kakashi were laughing in the middle of the street where people were staring at them.

"He said that?"

"Yeah!"

"I never thought," said Kakashi between laughs, "He was such a romantic."

—–

_All good things come in time._

_Be patient and life will grant you_

_the breathtaking moments_

_that simply make the waiting..._

_...worthwhile._

—–


	4. IV You'll Be Great

**You'll Be Great**

**

* * *

**

"I can't do this."

"Yes, you can! You're Uchiha Sasuke! How could you possibly not do anything without succeeding?"

"What do I need to do?"

She smiled, "For now..."

Said man listened intently for her answer.

"..._wait._"

Several months later, Sasuke was training when he remembered he had to go to the market for groceries. Picking up large amounts of tomatoes, carrots, and some other food items (mostly fruits), he wanted to get through this quickly so he could go home.

"Loading up the fridge so you don't have to come back?" said a voice ahead of him.

"Hn."

"You're so anti-social!" exclaimed Kiba throwing up his hands and walked away as Akamaru followed in agreement.

* * *

"_All of these?"_

"_The kitchen is always empty!" she explained as he finished scrolling down the list._

"_I never had a problem with that."_

"_I'm starting to wonder whether you ate at all when you were a genin."_

"_Hn."_

"_Don't worry! It's not that bad. You just need to learn to adjust, that's all."_

_

* * *

_

Shortly when he arrived home, it was minutes to dusk when he decided to sit on the wooden porch to relax. The cool, refreshing air around him deeply contrasted the dry heat that lingered all day. He saw her approaching from the distance before she gave him a smile and took a seat next to him.

He observed her light summer dress. Was that thin fabric enough to tolerate the sun's rays earlier?

"Time goes by fast, doesn't it?"

He didn't respond but mentally agreed with her words.

"Aren't you excited yet?"

He opened his mouth, undecided, "I'm still not sure."

She pouted, "You're going to do great!"

He looked unsurely at her. In response, she gave him a sincere smile of comfort. She turned to the sky; little insects were flying around the grass and kept him occupied with thoughts.

"Just a little while longer and you'll see."

Confidence and trust could be interpreted from that simple sentence. He followed her gaze hoping she was right.

That memory stuck with him weeks later when he staring at the headstones in the cemetery where the Uchiha Family was buried. He spent the last hour staring at his parents' graves, thinking about one too many things.

"Uchiha Sasuke," said a jounin that arrived, most likely sent by the Godaime, "It's time."

His head finally turned to the jounin's direction. Without a word, he followed and applied chakra to his legs. There wasn't a moment to waste.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit nervous.

The time was finally here.

* * *

"Sasuke...Sasuke! ...TEME!"

He was bolted out of his thoughts by the screeching yell in his ear.

"Stop with the gloomy face already! You're scaring people away!"

As if to see whether the dobe was right or simply exaggerating, Sasuke took a look around and saw people flinch at the sight of him.

"Gloomy?" he repeated, not really asking but saying it to himself as he gathered his thoughts again.

"Yep! Though right now it looks more like a 'HUH'?" Naruto's face dramatically changed to demonstrate but ended up being hit on the head.

"Shut up, dobe."

"You don't have to be mean! I'm being the nice friend and all by giving you some company and you don't appreciate it at all. What kind of friend are you?"

* * *

"_One thing," she said stopping on the way to Ichiraku._

_He stopped as well._

"_Naruto should be there too."_

"_Why?"_

_She was smiling, obviously teasing._

"_Just because."_

_

* * *

_

"Are you even listening to me?"

Sasuke focused on Naruto. He did stay with him all morning and most of the afternoon. And he knew that it was difficult for Naruto to sit still for anything.

"Yeah."

"It doesn't look like it!"

"Naruto, maybe it's best that you quiet down for a while."

Sasuke was confused for a fraction of a second before remembering that there was someone else waiting with him.

* * *

"_Kakashi-sempai would want to be there too."_

"_He too?"_

"_It's like one big family! Tsunade-shishou will already be there and I think it would be good that he comes!"_

"_But he won't be doing anything."_

"_The fact that he will be there means a lot to me."_

_

* * *

_

"All right, Kakashi-sensei. But it's so _boring_ waiting here for hours!" complained Naruto, crossing his arms and made a face.

The older man chuckled, "I don't think it would be much longer."

"Uchiha Sasuke, please follow me."

He got up and followed, ignoring the remarks from the two as they stayed behind.

Nearer and nearer, the white door came into view.

* * *

"_Come on! I know that you doubt yourself but can you at least help me with this?"_

"_I'm not good with these things," he answered, removing his eyes from the book._

"_All you have to do is read them and then pick one you like."_

"_What if I choose the wrong one?"_

"_Sasuke-kun," she sighed, "Sometimes I question your intelligence."_

_

* * *

_

"She has been asking for you," the woman replied cheerfully, "I think it was a wise decision for you to wait outside. She definitely has a tight grip!"

She opened the door and stepped aside so he could enter.

"Sasuke-kun."

No words could form in his mouth as he looked at the tired Sakura in bed. Anxiousness swirled in the pit of his stomach.

It was finally the time that they were waiting for.

She gave a light laugh, despite her exhaustion, "Don't just stand there. Come closer."

He obeyed hesitantly and reached her side.

Smiling and shaking her head slightly, she pointed to the other side, "Over there."

* * *

"_Isn't this cute, Sasuke-kun?"_

_She raised the item to show it to him._

_He took a good look at it but gave a shrug._

"_How about this one?"_

_Another shrug._

"_No, this one is perfect! Right?"_

_Halfway shrug, no, he nodded his approval._

"_I love all of this! Can't we take them all?"_

_He guessed so as he nodded once again. She began giving him things to carry; a million things, no, a billion things! Good thing he had money._

_

* * *

_

He made an attempt to move to the other side but she quickly took his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Don't be afraid."

He wanted to reply that he wasn't but the words died in his throat as she let go, urging him to go closer.

"What do I do now?" he finally summoned as he stared down.

"Very carefully, put your hand under her head while you do the same with the other but under her back."

He followed her direction and his hands lifted a tiny body.

She laughed, "You look like you're offering her as a sacrifice or something. Hold her closer to you."

He did and that's when he caught sight of pale pink strands and beryl eyes.

His heart skipped a beat.

* * *

"_So?" she asked as she was lying comfortably on the couch._

"_So what?"_

"_What do you want it to be?"_

_He was silent, thinking over it._

"_A girl."_

_Sakura looked a bit taken aback, "You mean, you don't want a boy so he could be a male heir?"_

"_No. A girl."_

_

* * *

_

The newborn sleepily cracked her eyes open before slowly closing them again. He couldn't explain what he was feeling at that instant. It was truly unbelievable how small and light a human being can be.

Sakura was watching them with sleepy eyes as well but with the smile still on her face. She expected him to be acting this way. He was unprepared and at loss with what to do in situations like this. But she was sure he would learn.

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun, I have to tell you something."_

_He looked at her, giving his full attention._

_She blushed, "Well, you see, I'm… we're having a baby."_

_No movement._

"_Is something wrong?"_

"_This isn't the right time."_

_

* * *

_

"Sakura."

* * *

"_What do you mean? I thought you wanted to start a family as soon as possible."_

"_I do. I just don't think I can…" he trailed off which caused pure confusion on her features. _

_He never left a sentence unfinished; but that's when it dawned on her on what he was trying to tell her._

"_Sasuke-kun, there's nothing to worry about. I'll be there to help you. We both can do this."_

_

* * *

_

"Hai?" she stifled through a yawn.

"She puked on me. What now?"

* * *

"_I know you'll be a great father. That I'm a hundred percent sure of."_

_

* * *

_

"Oh, _Sasuke._"

—–

_Once you learn,_

_You discover._

_—–  
_


	5. V Stubborn Hearts and Minds

**Stubborn Hearts and Minds**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke suppressed an annoyed groan as he looked at the woman before him.

"We already talked about this, Sakura! I'm not changing my mind!"

"But why do you treat me like this? I thought we finally-"

"No. You still don't understand, do you? There are other things out there better than-"

"Nothing is better! There's nothing else that I want and you promised-"

"I was drunk last night!"

"Oh, so all of that was a lie?"

He refused to answer because she was shedding silent tears and anything else that he decided -wanted - to say would only make the situation worse than it already was.

Again, the urge to let the frustration out of his system was getting harder to control. It was difficult enough when he admitted he lost his common sense due to alcohol, but to make things worse, he had to deal with the fact that she was so hard-headed. Didn't she understand his reasons? No, _all_ she cared about was herself and _her_ feelings.

But watching her break down in front of him made him feel so... guilty. An emotion that only _she_ was able to provoke in him and he hated the unknown power she had. Moving his eyes from her face, he looked to the side knowing exactly what he had to do.

After all, he owed her that much but it was going to take a toll on his ego.

"Fine."

Her sniffing stopped and she looked up at him, eyelashes wet with teardrops.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You're not lying this time, are you? Please tell me that you're not. It will only make me..." she broke off sadly.

He seriously looked into her teary eyes before answering, "I'm not lying… I mean it."

"So," she said excitedly and wiping her tears away, "Tell me."

"But you already know what I'm going to say."

"It doesn't matter! Just say it and I'll leave you alone."

"You just want me to say it so I have no way out of this."

"I'm not trying to embarrass you and besides, _no one_ has to know."

A sigh.

"Sakura," he began uneasy.

"Hai?"

He stopped, already regretting it, but the sight of her pleading face made him continue.

"I..." Why was this so hard?

"Sasuke…" she said in a disappointed and heartbroken voice.

He _had_ to and, with a deep breath, gave her the wanted answer,

"I'll get you that damn puppy you saw yesterday... _Are you happy now?_"

She jumped on him with joy and he managed to catch her without losing his balance.

"Yes, I'm happy! You have no idea how much I love you, Sasuke-kun!"

He sighed again wondering about the possibilities of bringing a dog to his apartment.

Oh yeah. Pure hell.

But that wasn't as important as having Sakura show her gratitude in kisses at that moment.

He pulled her closer as his stubborn mind became occupied in kissing her back.

Now, what were they talking about again?

—–

_Stubbornness in mind causes stubbornness in heart._

_But when that stubborn heart opens a crack,_

_the mind is lured, unable to defend itself_

_from the pleasures of life._

_—–  
_


	6. VI I Love You Too

_**A/N:**__ Thanks to HPBabe91 for giving me the quote at the end._

_

* * *

_

**I Love You Too**

**

* * *

**

It's not a secret. It was never a secret.

The whole village knew about her crush on him when she was twelve! She had wanted to state it to her friends when she was nine, yet her secret was already known to the world before the words came out of her mouth. But she hadn't meant to make it so obvious; only wanted to shower him with affection so he could finally look at her the same way. When he didn't, she kept trying and trying; being told that in order to earn something, she had to work hard for it and not give up, despite any circumstances.

She didn't realize until he told her harshly what she was to him that she went overboard. Hurt, she decided to back off a little and just be a friend. A friend was what he truly needed sometimes, and it was then that she understood the reason why he was able to tolerate Naruto more than her. It was because Naruto, always the good-hearted one, was a real friend. And she, always the selfish one, was just a needy burden — an _annoyance_.

After that, she began to think differently about how to approach the situation and be close to him without coming off as a fan girl. Many believed she still was one but she knew in her heart that she wasn't. She had real and deeper feelings than those girls who claimed to love him with all their being. So, to separate herself from them, she had to stop with the whining and the constant need to speak to him every existing second. It was difficult for her, true. But the price was nothing compared to the prize at stake.

She did everything to not bother him but to help him instead. Every chance given, she would care for him and give him affection by being what he considered her as, a teammate. He wouldn't accept her as a friend, so maybe as a teammate, and he didn't push her away as often. He couldn't find a reason to because they were in the same team; they needed to keep each other alive to move forward on the shinobi path. Using this as an excuse to hold or hug him when he was injured, she also had to be careful to not go over the limit.

This continued for some time and she could tell, even if he didn't say or do anything differently, that he began to see her in a different light. Of course, she found out later when Naruto told her in private what Sasuke thought of them as. It was during the chuunin exams when he had told Naruto he never wanted to lose such important people in his life and go through the loss again. She couldn't believe Naruto when he repeated exactly what he heard: _His friends._ He called them _his_ friends. Not only Naruto could hold that title. She could as well.

It made her incredibly happy and became more cheerful by gracing everyone around her with a smile. But she saved her best smiles for him, and sometimes she could have sworn the corners of his mouth twitched upward a bit. She wanted and would have questioned him about it yet she controlled herself, not wanting to scare him away from the progress she made already.

Things were close to perfect. As _friends_, she added mentally. Though, it didn't sadden her because she knew that the time to move a step forward was very close. Soon, she'll be able to admit her true feelings for him, discovering that her infatuation and simple crush transformed into love.

She, in the meantime, would secretly gaze at him across the bridge every morning; would walk a little closer to him while the team went on missions; would always be the first to reach him when he was hurt physically; would listen attentively to him –if he had anything to say at all– and, of course, still yell at or hit Naruto when he bothered him too much. Okay, so some old habits were harder to get rid of. She was thirteen; still growing and learning.

Even with all of that, she couldn't have predicted he had his own plans that would affect them all. It wasn't exactly the truth; she had known when he acted distant that something was up. She didn't want to ask him what was wrong because she knew he hated talking about his problems. He was the type to find his solutions, no matter what the consequences. She knew him well; it was proven when she ran to stop him from leaving and that was when everything she worked for went downhill.

In her fear of losing him, she confessed her feelings with tears and complete desperation. It wasn't the way she wanted it to be when she finally told him. He wasn't even facing her as if her words held no absolute value. She had planned to tell him gently and in a moment when he would understand. And hopefully, he will tell her how much she meant to him in return.

It was a simple plan. He, however, wasn't near as simple.

He had hardly said anything, only telling her that he wouldn't stay, and threw her sincere words back to her with one sentence. A phrase she didn't want to hear from him again.

_You really…are annoying._

What followed next, she both cherished and wished to forget, not knowing what to make of it but it made something out of her. With new found determination, she aimed to be stronger, better, and wiser to get him back. Doing what could be done at the time, she even made a pact with Naruto for that to be accomplished.

_A promise of a lifetime._

Years passed until they crossed paths after countless attempts of a final reunion. It was rather horrifying how strong they all became and what the outcome might be if their disagreement was put into action. That seemed to be turning out to be the case. Could this have been solved in the past? They all did what was possible before to make him understand.

Kakashi tried by giving him advice and telling him about the negative consequences like any concerned adult.

Naruto tried by punching some sense into him, forgetting their rivalry, and acting on a brotherly bond.

She cried and voiced her feelings to demonstrate the importance of what he had already, of what was willingly given to him.

However, he didn't understand or mostly didn't want to comprehend. They had to come up with another way of convincing him and they spent days developing a plan. But once she laid eyes on him when he told them he wasn't coming back, she initiated the battle, forgetting reason and tactic.

The fight was intense and bloody. The three trained by three sannin. They didn't hold back. They knew it was either a win or lose war amongst themselves. Yet, as much as their minds were intact and stubborn, their bodies failed them with exhaustion and injury because of the rate they were going without accomplishing anything.

The three all fell to the ground, breathing hard, and chakra levels dangerously low as they stared up at the rainy sky. The rain was decreasing, ironic how it was fierce only moments ago. It was mind-entrancing to see the small droplets become bigger as they came closer to the ground making soft sounds of impact.

"Come back. We're asking you once more."

"That man is gone. You killed him, remember? Why are you still here?"

"Leave me alone."

All they could move were their mouths; she was prepared for this and healed herself enough to stand. The two looked at her in shock wondering how she could possibly any have chakra left. She smiled weakly, guessing her will was stronger than theirs this time.

She kneeled by Sasuke first, not going to Naruto because he was capable of healing himself soon and he wasn't the one in need of saving. His onyx eyes were blank as he looked up at her, rain making it difficult to see, and she took this opportunity to knock him out. Soon, other Leaf shinobi arrived as reinforcements, their ex-teacher was among them.

Kakashi looked at the result of the battle. He wanted to be a part of it, knowing that he had some fault in this too, but this fight involved only the three of them. They had to find the solution themselves to fix the misunderstandings and betrayal. He wouldn't hold their hands and guide them through life. Not that they precisely wanted him to.

The three were carried away back to the village and, before losing consciousness, she realized that she would have to start over again to gain his trust and friendship. At least, she knew what to do this time. She had a better chance of succeeding.

Kakashi kept watch over them, feeling this was a moment when they needed someone to be the role of protector while they slept due to the tiredness, despite their painful wounds, and to regain chakra losses. He glanced at them constantly to make sure it was real and not some false illusion. Sasuke had a calm face. Naruto did too. The overall suffering had come to an end. It was achieved; and he was glad for Sakura's faint smile.

Hope wasn't lost.

* * *

Opposed to the time of separation, the days went by amazingly quicker when they were reunited. They all learned not to take things for granted. They weren't children anymore but young adults, thus, couldn't make or afford the same mistakes as before.

Knowing this, she acted with more consideration around him to continue her quest for his affection. Almost picking up where she left off, she modified the plan now that there were several and vast differences. Instead of asking him for dates, she asked for sparring tips. She wouldn't rush to heal him first but to the one who was in most need of her abilities. She gave him space and wouldn't ask how he was feeling every five minutes. It was harder to secretly gaze at him and such for her fear of being found out, so she didn't dare to risk it. That fragile bond that was severed could easily be breakable.

She tried hard to develop a secure friendship with him; but every day her love only became deeper and she couldn't tolerate not being with him in the way she wanted. Her feelings for him were sometimes so obvious and, in the desperate moments, she purposely did that. At times, she caught the looks that people gave her when she was around him. The reactions were mixed: some supportive, others negative, and the rest undecided. It made her angry that people thought he was incapable of moving onto a normal life after all he had been through.

She ignored those comments though. Why be pessimistic if she was able to prove them wrong before? He once thought her as an annoying fan girl and that changed to a caring friend. It was a definitely a great change for him because it was difficult enough learning how to let people in. And yet, she always came to the same question when she thought about the whole ordeal. Why didn't he say anything about where they stood in his life now?

Sure, he never actually said anything positive to her in the past but that was how he was. She understood that and tried to look for his little ways of showing that he cared. Time went against her because she wasn't able to discover that part of him when he decided to leave the village and away from their lives. Now, she – _they _– had the time to make something valuable and everlasting out of it.

She followed what she believed was a good plan, including most importantly following her heart, and repeated the steps that got her so far but… one thing remained the same. Nothing was happening.

Ignoring this unwanted fact, she continued to work for her goal and not letting it destroy her spirits. Desperation proved to be useless if she panicked; she learned that the difficult way.

Finally, one normal unsuspecting day, she found him staring at her longer than usual, longer than any time since they have known each other. She thrived in the rare moment and feeling as she stared back at those endless dark eyes filled of serenity and mystery. It was unbelievable that not once her love for him faded, even with all the obstacles–

"I love you."

The first thing she felt was immense shock; but that was until the words fully sank into her understanding. She couldn't find a sensible sound to make, much less a word, to react to this sudden revelation. She wondered if her mind finally cracked, labeling her as officially insane, or cry of relief… of _joy_… of – damn! Did he really say that?

He was standing there. She wasn't hallucinating. He really said it! And this meant more than she imagined it would.

All of that effort in those years of waiting did pay off and now she could finally tell him the same–

"Like a little sister."

Her heart stopped. And she literally couldn't breathe while it slowly and painfully twisted before breaking apart. An unbearable pain remained in her chest, immobilized the rest of her body while she kept staring at him.

_A little sister._

_Only like a sister._

"Naruto is my brother. Kakashi is my father figure. And you..."

_Don't say it! _

_Never again!_

_I never want to hear_–

"...Is something wrong?"

She had looked away when he started speaking to hide the tears gathering in her eyes, making it itch and hard to control. A large lump had hastily formed in her throat blocking any air. At his question, she had quickly brought her hand to her mouth pretending to cough while taking steady breaths.

"No..." it was all she could say, not ready to come face to face with him.

With one look, he'll know… he'll know the truth. She didn't want to feel more stupid and ridiculous than she felt.

What now? What could she possibly say to this? The only thing she had intended to say from the beginning. The only words she always wanted to say but couldn't because she didn't want to scare him away. Further away than the absence and distance combined when he left.

"I love you too."

Turning, she had miraculously made the tears disappear and in its place, there was a passive blankness on her features. No trace of emotion in her eyes, the first time she was finally able to master it like a professional around him.

He gave a sincere smile, "We are a family."

"Yes... we are."

Guess that made two things she never wanted to hear in her life ever again. And she couldn't help but to wonder where in her plan she had made a mistake that led everything in the wrong direction. Understanding anything at this point would be a feat, especially when he leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

And she honestly thought he knew of her efforts all along because he was the exceptional, observant shinobi. Everything she did was for him; surely he saw that, it couldn't have been overlooked. She made it as clear as possible, as much as she could.

Weakly fluttering her eyes close, she desperately tried to make some sort of silent communication before he stepped back. Her soul was crying out for his. She felt no response when he smiled at her again. Her whole being had lost the path.

The way she felt about him would remain trapped within her heart.

—–

_Just because someone doesn't love you_

_the way you want them to,_

_doesn't mean they don't love you_

_with everything they have._

—–


	7. VII Midnight Surprise

**Midnight Surprise**

**

* * *

**

He didn't know what caused him to wake up from the short slumber he managed to get tonight. His dark eyes were met with the same color until his vision became accustomed and a softer tone of black illuminated his room. A large single ray of moonlight poured through the window, separating the dark by mixing with it and he realized it was still awhile before dawn emerged.

Slowly, he untangled himself from the sheets that did not fall off him during the night and sat up as he flexed sore muscles. Pushing away black bangs from his eyes, he also realized that he was sweating. Suddenly feeling like he was suffocating, he swung his legs to the side of the bed and stood.

The brown wooden floor was cold to his feet. He stood there for a few seconds, letting the coldness spread to his feet before leaving the room. Heading for the outside porch, he felt a blast of cool air hit his skin. It was the night air of summer and was something that relaxed him when he couldn't sleep. Luckily this night wasn't humid and unbearable as the past couple of nights. His face and naked upper body were left feeling satisfactory with freshness.

Along with the coolness, another feeling lingered as he stared out in the open but didn't look at anything in particular. Sometimes, it was routine to do this and depending on the day's events, he did it keenly.

Two hands appeared, fingers running up his chest as arms enveloped him from behind. He felt lips kiss his left shoulder.

His heart panged. Just what was he doing with her? His mind wouldn't give a direct answer but he knew one thing was clear.

He shouldn't have taken her home with him.

It was a stupid decision, now that he thought about it. Only earlier did he act on impulse and his conscious was silent for unknown reasons. It could have been from the alcohol that slurred his judgment. He was going to kill the dobe for putting him up to drinking and at his young age? He wasn't even legal to drink in the village yet.

He wouldn't turn to the woman only dressed in what he guessed was in his shirt since she had been wearing a dress that evening. A very _short _dress that he figured was to lure him. The shirt barely covered her if he could feel her breasts against his back and her thin body.

He willed the unwanted thoughts out of his head, easy to do as placing his emotionless mask on, but was unable to for a smooth leg touched one of his and rubbed upwards. She was leaning on him, her lips now leaving wet trails across his shoulders.

Feeling more guilt as the urges arose; he tightly shut his eyes and succumbed to the darkness of his eyelids. Why did he fall to temptation? He had promised _her_ already. He wasn't supposed to be with this woman. It was wrong to have done this. It was wrong wanting to feel it again but he undeniably enjoyed every moment spent as he allowed himself to forget everything.

"Come back to bed."

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Why was he so easily affected? Sure, he was male and had hormones, but he seriously thought he was above this. It proved him wrong with her sultry voice that sounded exhausted yet innocent at the same time and edged him to throw reason away. That thought caused his hands to turn into fists, preventing him from acting on instinct again.

How easily he had fallen.

The guilt came back stronger when she began to make tiny circles on his abdomen and he remembered the hours in his bed. He had to stop this before he lost control and repeat what was already done.

He turned but made the mistake of looking down at her attractive legs. _She _instantly flashed into his mind. He thought of her warm smile and eyes. He always felt safe with her. And now... he was sure her heart would have been broken if she ever saw this.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered, one hand cupping his face.

But it couldn't just have been temptation.

It had to be something else for all of this to make sense. Now more than ever, he was sure this wouldn't have happened if he hadn't felt it was right.

Even though he had promised _her_, it couldn't be helped any longer. His promise of waiting to have sex until marriage was broken. Since he was her youngest son, he had promised that to his mother as a way of sealing her last attempts of honor for the clan.

As his hand was taken by hers, they entered the house that belonged to his noble parents that did bring him up well. He knew he made mistakes in the past that would have caused his parents shame and grief. And somehow, this would be added to the things he shouldn't have done, but he honestly felt that he needed to find a medium for a peaceful life. Which was why the deep guilt had completely vanished from his system.

She led him back to his room and to the bed but before they went back to sleep he had pulled the shirt off her body. It didn't suit her and he did prefer that black dress that was carelessly thrown at the foot of the bed when they first entered rather savagely, filled with passion.

As she lay beside him, he absorbed the rapid heat from her body by holding her so she would be against his chest. It didn't bother him. It was a nice change. There wasn't any cold, despite the warm weather, because it always cooled down considerably in the late hours of night. He was unable to heat himself up even since he was younger and though it prevented him from having nightmares, he missed what the warmness brought: the embraces of a caring, motherly female.

"I forgot to tell you earlier," she said softly turning in his arms to speak to him directly.

He looked into viridian orbs as he brushed away moist pink strands on her neck.

"Happy birthday."

—–

_The candles were already blown and had vanished,_

_but the small flame will continue to burn_

_as an unknown, desired wish comes true._

_—–  
_


	8. VIII Your Hand in Mine

**Your Hand in Mine**

**

* * *

**

Sneaking through the large window of an apartment was not what he had intended to do, especially in the middle of the night. Of course, not many things in his life made much sense these days. It was as if he just acted on impulse instead of thinking things through like he used to. Even understanding that at some level, he couldn't find an explanation to why he was here in the first place.

There was a peculiar sensation in his gut when he neared; his non-scarlet eyes adjusted until he could see the dark outlines of the objects within the room and to the unmoving figure lying on the messy bed. Momentarily, he double-checked his surroundings to make sure he was the only one with her.

He didn't need the moonlight to see his old teammate's face or her hands that were incredibly soft-looking. Approaching with caution, he sat on the edge of the bed and watched her take slow, inaudible breaths of air. Breathing was a normal thing to do, but why was it so entrancing when she did it?

Her pale pink tendrils were messily around her face, slipping from the band that she used to put her hair in a small bun. He didn't mind, it was as if he was seeing a new part of her where she was no longer obsessed over her looks. And she must not really worry about it anymore since she was still wearing her fighting outfit, slightly layered with filth to bed. Surely she just got back from a mission and collapsed on her bed immediately.

After a short while of sitting without movement, he carefully lifted one of her hands to not wake the pink-haired woman from her peaceful rest.

His skin was met with an impossible softness, the kind found only in females and he greedily touched every inch of that hand. The edges of her fingertips were smooth, warm and the tips of her naturally polished nails gently dug into his palm. Her hands were still slender from what he remembered when they were younger but were sculptured differently now, more mature.

As he stroked lightly, he observed her in her sleeping state. It was such a vulnerable condition a human being could be in, exposed to the inner dilemmas and hopes of life that were expressed in dreams. What was she dreaming about? He found himself wondering, honestly wanting to know even though he didn't know why.

There was hardly any noticeable amount of chakra in her body, but her hands showed several burns and cuts. Injuries caused on her skin for the sake of her profession. He knew she would heal them afterwards, no matter how long it took but she was always thinking of everyone else above herself. It was stupid, in his opinion, nonetheless very noble. What he would expect from her.

Those hands were so small in his: so delicate, such ideal hands for healing.

Yet were hands of a fighter, a warrior that can shatter the earth in one blow.

Hands that save. Hands that destroy.

Perfect hands.

He only dared to do this in secret. It was his secret for so many days and nights. She had absolutely no clue, since he came when she was the most exhausted and unsuspecting from her duty as a kunoichi. Usually, he would think that she was being careless by risking herself like that, but it worked to his advantage. Still, time was running out for him and it was her right to know about these secret visits.

Very slowly, he lowered one of her hands after rubbing his thumb against each finger, appreciating what she has become: an independent, successful woman with the caring heart still intact. With one last glance over her beautiful features, he went back to the shadows just as he came, undetected and with great stealth.

Was he a coward for sneaking into her room so late at night? Was he truly a coward for touching her with simple amazement and intimacy? Including the fact that he refused to admit it to himself when he left her side?

Tomorrow morning she'll know, even if he didn't quite know the real reason to why he kept coming.

These visits couldn't go on any longer for he felt he was betraying her again in some way. This time, impulse was not needed to solve this situation. He had used something he hated, but it was necessary to leave the clue behind.

**Because actions speak louder than words.**

After he was gone, the pink-haired woman stirred and brought her hand onto the pillow, where a diamond suddenly glittered on her left finger.

—–

_Our hands are so different_

_yet fit so perfectly together._

_—–  
_


End file.
